


【容玹/昀玹 Jaeyong】心有不甘 Out of the Woods

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名，慎点，雷：是容玹是勇萱！内含昀玹，和一点三周。-愚人节快乐！-不能再这么下去了。郑在玹又叹了一口气，被淹没在哗哗的水流声中。-做完后李泰容到柜子里翻来翻去找出一堆红枣和一只看起来从来没用过的高压锅，又从冰箱冷冻室里拿出一包不知道冻了多久的鸡肉，“你干嘛呢？” 郑在玹支着眼皮看他。“给你补身体！” 李泰容没好气地回他。
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, 玹容 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【容玹/昀玹 Jaeyong】心有不甘 Out of the Woods

雷：是容玹，是勇萱。主容玹，内含昀玹、一点三周。  
-

郑在玹躺在床上捏紧了被单，嘴唇抿得紧紧地，下身有点粘腻，虽然李泰容戴了套子，润滑剂也干得快，但一场激烈的性事总免不了留下点痕迹。深褐色的眸子盯着天花板，郑在玹听到李泰容从浴室出来的声音，清了清嗓子，“那个.......” 

李泰容抓了抓还湿着的头发，捡起床头柜的手机一屁股坐到郑在玹旁边，大力拍了下被窝里郑在玹光裸的臀，“快去洗澡，浴室地板我洗完擦过了，不过还是有点滑，小心点。” 说完就打开游戏自顾自玩了起来，再不看郑在玹一眼。  
郑在玹憋了半天的话就这么被卡得只能闭嘴咽下去，他眼神复杂地看了正专注打手游的李泰容，轻叹了一口气。

李泰容闻声一个眼刀杀过来，一歪嘴笑了：“怎么？突然叹什么气啊？我今晚干得你不爽？” 说完好像也没想着郑在玹回话，又眨也不眨地盯着屏幕了。

郑在玹看了李泰容一会儿没吭声，凑过去吻了下李泰容的右脸，发出响亮“啵---” 的一声，“没有，只是有点累了，我去洗澡。” 说着就翻身下床往浴室走去。  
等到浴室的门被拉上，李泰容抬起眼望了望合上的浴室门，摸了摸被郑在玹亲过的地方。

水蒸气把玻璃门涂满了雾，郑在玹把手指插入今天被狠狠开垦过的肠道，转着圈清洁。  
不能再这么下去了。郑在玹又叹了一口气，被淹没在哗哗的水流声中。

等郑在玹洗完澡出来，李泰容果然已经抓着手机睡着了。穿好衣服，郑在玹从他手里把手机拿出来，看看上面显示的“第一名”，上滑，给他定了个闹钟，再开了睡眠模式搁在床头柜上，然后居高临下地看着熟睡的李泰容。

李泰容睡着的样子很柔软，睫毛和刘海都柔顺地垂着，锋利的脸部线条也带着变得柔和。郑在玹看着就笑了，他俯下身轻轻碰了碰李泰容的唇，贴在耳边低声说了句“晚安”，帮他盖紧了被子，转身关灯出门了。  
关门声响起后，李泰容睁开眼，黑漆漆的眼珠子一动不动地睁着，不知道在想什么。

初春的夜还是带着凉意，郑在玹立起外套的领子。董思成昨天和他说今晚出差回来，本来约他一起到高级餐厅吃晚饭。

“亲爱的，我明天中午的飞机。下班我去接你吧，我在德罗浮订了位，一周没见面了，好想你，明晚我们俩先好好一起吃个饭浪漫一下~” 李泰容搂着他语气夸张地念完这条信息，嗤笑了一声，捏起郑在玹的下巴，又给了他一个不容抗拒的深吻，舌头搅得蛮横，动作粗鲁导致牙齿都撞到了一起，比起情欲侵略的意味更浓。

李泰容就像一只看上一块地的小狗，明知道这块地是别人的，只能趁着主人不在撒个欢，但还是不甘心地拼命绕着圈撒尿，让主人回来都要被自己的尿熏到才好，而这块地更是要从里到外透透地染上自己的味道，一辈子都别想洗掉。

小小的屋子里飘着一股子廉价餐馆重口的外卖味，没吃完的菜饭还散乱地摊在桌上。

李泰容低下头舔了舔郑在玹的乳尖，舌头绕完一圈又用力咬了一口，郑在玹痛得嘶叫一声却没敢躲，不过本来背就抵着床靠也无处可躲。  
胸前深不见底的黑眸瞅着他，“是想和他去吃高级洋餐，还是宁愿和我窝在这吃便宜外卖，吃完了我就操你，操完再吃，操累吃累了就睡，你自己心里清楚。”

郑在玹瞪着他没说话，李泰容又按住他吻了下来，这次要温柔很多，舌尖轻轻舔着他的唇瓣，骨节分明的手指还轻柔地抚着他后脑勺的发。吻完李泰容面无表情地盯着他，眼睛亮得吓人，突然咧开嘴笑了起来，凑过去啵了下他的嘴，“你自己知道。” 热气直接喷在了郑在玹脸上。

“思成，明天我可能要加班，这几天一个项目催得紧，老板经常不放人，我也想你了。”  
郑在玹趁李泰容去上厕所的功夫缩在被窝里回完的这条消息，李泰容尿完出来也没问，和郑在玹无声对视了会儿，勾起嘴角：“我有点累了，这次你坐上来，自己动动。”

到底怎么会变成这样呢。  
郑在玹在电梯里看着往上升的数字又叹了口气。

郑在玹进屋时董思成正靠在沙发上翻弄手里的合同，看见郑在玹进门立刻把手里的东西丢到桌上，笑开：“回来啦，累不累，我特意让餐厅另做了份炖鳕鱼，帮你去热热！”  
郑在玹走到董思成旁边，低头亲了口董思成的嘴，笑道：“还是我来吧。” 你会用微波炉吗，郑在玹心里腹诽。

董思成没说最后和谁去餐厅吃的饭，郑在玹自然也知趣地没问，婚姻嘛，很多事睁一只眼闭一只眼就过去了，何况是董思成这种身份的人。

上次同学聚会，董思成被李东赫拉着灌酒，金道英跟着他前后脚进了厕所，把他堵在洗手池边上，笑道：“想不到董思成还真挺国际化啊，好几次和客户应酬在餐厅碰见他了，啧啧，一会儿日本女人一会儿泰国女人的。”  
郑在玹一声不吭地洗完手，仔细地烘干，出厕所时冷冷吐出一个字：“滚。”

至于李泰容？李泰容压根就没去。

等把喝醉的董思成伺候睡下，郑在玹到便利店拎了六罐啤酒跑到李泰容的破单身公寓，李泰容果然又在电脑前砰砰砰地敲击键盘，又在打游戏呢，嘴里还叼着半根冰棍。

那天后来怎么样了郑在玹记不大清了，好像自己窝在李泰容怀里呜呜哭了，李泰容哭了没他不知道，只知道第二天起来屁股挺疼的。  
李泰容不比董思成，温温吞吞的，还永远就一个体位，操他时总是又深又狠，持久力还特好，反反复复地来，姿势玩出了花样，不过他还蛮喜欢。虽然很不愿承认，但李泰容给他的疼痛他也挺喜欢。

哪怕第二天屁股和腰会不舒服一天，他都会觉得安心得很，自己的身体还是被烙上属于李泰容领地的牌子，浑身上下都是李泰容的气息。  
董思成看不见，也只能闻到他身上的祖马龙香水味，他自己知道就好了，偷偷摸摸地藏在身心最深处。

反正郑在玹最后还是凭着顽强的意志力在天不亮就爬了起来，趁董思成还没醒溜回他身边躺下，李泰容也一直在呼呼大睡，估计他什么时候走的李泰容都不知道。

锅里的汤汁冒着热气咕噜噜翻滚，郑在玹漫不经心地搅着，不知道李泰容吃饭了没，这家伙总是日夜颠倒，饭也经常不记得吃，之前趴在他身上操他时肋骨都硌到他了，明明很会做饭，但冰箱却总是空空如也，真是不让人省心的家伙。

郑在玹正出神地想着，就被董思成从后面抱住了，灼热的气息喷到他的脖颈，屁股后面被硬硬的东西顶着，郑在玹当然知道那是什么，董思成轻啄着他露出的肌肤，“宝贝我好想你。”

郑在玹关了火，转头回应地和董思成亲了会儿，甜甜的酒窝印在脸上，“我也想你，我先吃点东西。” 

郑在玹细细嚼着嘴里的鳕鱼块，烹饪得很精细，鱼肉细腻柔软，裹着鲜美的高汤汁，郑在玹却有点怀念那股廉价外卖的味道了，不健康，也粗鲁，他本应该是一个很注重生活品质的人，但却该死地觉得很香很美味，也可能是因为和李泰容一起吃吧。

就像他本来不爱吃便利店的袋装蛋糕的，觉得一股子防腐剂味。但当李泰容用嘴喂到他嘴里时，郑在玹发现自己喜欢得紧，喜欢死了，恨不得一口气吃它个百八十包。

李泰容，李泰容，李泰容。  
郑在玹抬头，董思成陪他坐在餐桌旁边翻看着合同，察觉到他的视线开口问道：“怎么了在玹？不好吃吗？”“是太好吃了！”郑在玹笑了笑。

李泰容不会这样的。  
李泰容会痞气地咬着他耳朵，压着声音问他：“只有上面的嘴想吃东西吗？” 然后会让他坐到腿上，后面顺理成章塞进去粗烫的东西。  
李泰容会一边操弄着他一边让他吃，有时还会霸道地从他嘴里抢吃的，但如果汤汁从嘴里溢出来了，李泰容要么温柔地舔掉，要么会拿纸巾细心地帮他擦干净。

靠着的胸膛均匀地起伏，郑在玹躺在董思成怀里却丝毫没有睡意。

董思成今晚看起来很想要，但他一说他太累了可能不行，毕竟今天李泰容是使劲操啊，到现在后穴口还传来隐隐胀痛感，董思成就体贴地说算了，还要帮他揉肩，最后还是他自己心里过意不去，用嘴帮董思成做了一回。

周二加班到很晚，本来很疲惫了，沾床就能着的程度，他还是神使鬼差地到便利店买了两盒巧克力牛奶跑到李泰容那。李泰容果然没让他直接睡，“累的时候你会更兴奋。” 还是被操了。但是做着做着，被李泰容胡乱亲着，他反而觉得从身到心的疲惫都消解了不少，轻松多了。

做完后李泰容到柜子里翻来翻去找出一堆红枣和一只看起来从来没用过的高压锅，又从冰箱冷冻室里拿出一包不知道冻了多久的鸡肉，“你干嘛呢？” 郑在玹支着眼皮看他。“给你补身体！” 李泰容没好气地回他。

那天是郑在玹时隔多年再一次吃到李泰容亲手煮的东西，“老子厨艺不错吧！” 李泰容坐到他对面，表情看起来得意得很，眼里却自己都没察觉到地溢满了紧张期待。郑在玹笑了，故意咂了咂嘴，“那还是我更好些~” 李泰容被噎得鼓起脸，看了看郑在玹眼下疲惫的黑眼圈，倒是没说什么，好半天才扭头冒出一句：“哼！”

郑在玹噗嗤一声笑了出来，低下头眼里有东西滴到了鸡汤上，混着一起咽下去都是咸咸的倒也分不出来。

郑在玹看着窗外夜幕上挂着的星星，第一次和李泰容接吻也是在这样的星夜，学校春游野营，他们俩吃完饭偷偷跑出去。也不知道谁先牵的谁的手，记不得谁先吻的谁，反正那天李泰容也把他的屁股搞得挺痛，两个从未经历性事的青涩少年，跌跌撞撞通过本能摸索着。  
想想也是挺刺激，和李泰容的第一次就他妈的是野战。

年轻时不懂得如何好好表达爱，一不小心就刺伤了对方。不停地吵架，复合，吵架，复合，终于有次两人都放不下面子拉不下脸找对方，冷战着冷战着就半年过去了。

郑在玹答应了金道英的表白，第二天就看见李泰容和隔壁班的加拿大留学生勾肩搭背了。  
不过和金道英也没谈太久，没几个月金道英就看上了邻校的校花，看着金道英在眼前嚅嗫着想要道歉，郑在玹只是白了他一眼：“滚。”

又过了一学期，天降了一个中国来的转校生，一开始只是觉得志趣相投，性格也合拍，不过聊着聊着就谈起来了。

和董思成结婚的那天，金道英都来了，李泰容没来。  
李泰容人没来却寄来了厚厚一信封礼金，郑在玹都怀疑李泰容是把这几年打工攒的钱一股脑全寄了来，李泰容有几斤几两他清楚，哪来这么多钱。

郑在玹怕李泰容太冲动把家底都掏了出来自己喝西北风去，又原封不动地给寄了回去。  
过了几天他下班时李泰容穿着黑帽衫黑裤子一身黑煞神似的站在他公司门口，冷着脸把那封钱又扔回了他怀里，末了丢下一句：“你少瞧不起我！我知道董思成有钱，这点钱对你来说不算什么，就当同学一场的一点心意。” 说完就干净利落地转身走了。

郑在玹愣愣地看着他的背影，眼泪掉下来了都不知道。

同学一场。  
他和李泰容最后只剩下一句同学一场。

又过了几年，郑在玹下班被老板拉去聚餐，喝到脸红红的，连打车大着舌头对师傅说了什么都不清楚，等到了李泰容公寓楼下一愣，这是哪，怎么到这来了。  
李泰容的地址印在那封寄来的礼金上，他一直记得牢牢的，但也只是记着罢了，从来没来过。

郑在玹迷茫地下了车，刚好碰见李泰容提着刚从便利店买的速食回来，两个人就那么直直看着对方，谁也没动没说话。

隔了好半天李泰容憋出一句：“你来干嘛？”

郑在玹喝得有点头晕，晚上的星星很亮，他的思维被照得飘到了很远的地方，“我想你了。” 郑在玹说完这四个字后想直接自己抽一耳光。

强迫丢面的自己忘掉说完那四个字的记忆，郑在玹只记得李泰容最后扶着他皱着眉头，“怎么喝成这样？”  
当然，还有，第二天屁股挺疼的。  
操。

因为老式公寓没有电梯，李泰容只能一层层爬着，幸好七楼不算太高。  
一抬眼就看见郑在玹站在自己门口靠着，粉白的脸看着他微笑，让李泰容脊背窜上一股恶寒，“董思成刚回来你不多陪陪他？又来我这破地方？” 李泰容轻嗤，“想被我操了？” 斜着眼看他，不屑点，下巴再抬高点。这才对嘛。

郑在玹还是看着他微笑着不说话，李泰容这下真要起鸡皮疙瘩了。

“想被你操了。”

-END-  
-  
愚人节快乐！


End file.
